Skills (MAG 2.0)
On September 30, 2010, the MAG 2.0 patch was released that drastically changed the skill system. With the inclusion of an in-game currency and a weapon/gear/attachment/armor purchase system, many skills used in the old skill system became obsolete. The Personal Defense, Electronics, Heavy, Explosives and Support skill trees were dismantled and all the remaining relevant skills were redistributed among the old trees and 5 new ones: Special Ops, Medical, Engineering, Vehicles, and Resistances. All skills cost only 1 skill point each now and no skill bestows equipment. The skills are unlocked sequentially, with each skill bought unlocking the one(s) connected to it. Every skill has three levels of mastery (e.g. Assault Swap Speed 1, 2, and 3) with each level of mastery enhancing that aspect of combat further, or sometimes even granting additional benefits (e.g. Improved Vehicle Awareness). One skill point is gained per level, to a maximum of 70 skill points throughout a soldier's career. Each skill is organized by class: Field Support, Commando, Rapid Assault, Direct Action, or Sniper. A soldier's class is determined by the majority of the type of skills that soldier has purchased. In other words, when a soldier invests mainly in one type of skill, the soldier assumes that class. Assault a Assault Rifle Reload Speed This skill decreases the reload time for assault rifles and machine guns. b Assault Swap Speed ' This skill decreases the amount of time it takes to swap to assault rifles, machine guns, rocket launchers and grenade launchers. c [[Assault Rifle Steady Aim|A'ssault Rifle Steady Aim]] This skill reduces an assault rifle's barrel wander while scoped. d Rocket Launcher Reload Speed ' This skill decreases the reload time for rocket launchers. '''e Assault Recoil Stability ' This skill decreases the recoil on assault rifles and machine guns. 'f Grenade Launcher Reload Speed ' This skill decreases the reload time for grenade launchers. '''Marksman a Marksman Reload Speed ' This skill decreases the reload time for all sniper rifles. '''b Marksman Swap Speed ' This skill decreases the amount of time it takes to swap to sniper rifles. 'c Marksman Stability ' This skill reduces the amount of recoil on sniper rifles. 'd Marksman Steady Aim ' This skill reduces a sniper rifle's barrel wander while scoped. 'e Increased Scope Magnification ' This skill increases the level of zoom when using a scope on a sniper rifle. '''f Marksman Fire Rate This skill increases the fire rate of all sniper rifles. Close Quarters a Close Quarters Reload Speed ' This skill decreases the reload time for pistols, personal defense weapons, submachine guns and shotguns. '''b Close Quarters Swap Speed ' This skill decreases the amount of time it takes to swap to pistols, personal defense weapons, submachine guns and shotguns. 'c Knife Frequency ' This skill decreases the time between knife attacks. 'd Close Quarters Recoil Stability ' This skill reduces the amount of recoil on pistols, personal defense weapons, submachine guns and shotguns. 'e Improved Knife Damage ' This skill increases the amount of damage do to enemy soldiers. 'f Close Quarters Fire Rate ' This skill increases the rate of fire of pistols and shotguns. '''Special Ops a Extended Tracking Duration ' This skill increases the amount of time a detected enemy is tracked on the mini-map and CNI. '''b Improved Acoustic Locator ' This skill increases the effective range of an equipped Acoustic Locator gear item. 'c Improved Suppressors ' This skill increases the effectiveness of a suppressor when mounted on a weapon. 'd Improved Explosive Detector ' The first rank of this skill increases the range an equipped Explosives Detector gear item detects enemy mines. The second rank of this skill allows a soldier with an Explosives Detector gear item equipped to approach enemy mines while prone without triggering them. The third rank of this skill allows the squad mates within range of a soldier with an Explosives Detector gear item equipped to also detect enemy mines. 'e Improved Sensor Jammer ' The first rank of this skill allows a soldier with the Sensor Jammer gear item equipped to move at a faster rate before being spotted by enemy Motion Trackers as well as masks nearby squadmates. The second and third ranks of this skill allow a soldier with the Sensor Jammer gear item equipped to move at a faster rate before being spotted by enemy Motion Trackers as well as increase range of masking squadmates. 'f Improved Motion Tracker ' The first and second ranks of this skill increase the range an equipped Motion Tracker gear item detects enemy movement. The third rank of this skill allows the squad mates within range of a soldier with a Motion Tacker gear item equipped to also detect enemy movement. Medical 'a Improved Healing ' This skill increases the heal rate when using the medical kit on teammates or on himself. 'b Self Heal Speed ' This skill decreases the time it takes to apply a first aid kit or medical kit when self-healing 'c Resuscitation ' The first rank of this skill gives the soldier the ability to revive an incapacitated soldier to partial health using the medical kit. The second rank of this skill increases the amount of health for teammates revived with the medical kit. The third rank of this skill gives teammates full health after being revived with the medical kit. 'd Improved Resupply Rate ' This skill reduces the time it takes to refill your gear and ammo at supply points. 'e Medical Kit Heal Range ' This skill increases the range a medical kit can heal wounded teammates. 'f Heal Recharge Rate ' This skill reduces the time between medical kit and first aid kit applications. '''Engineering a Improved Repairing ' This skill decreases the amount of time it takes to repair infrastructure and equipment. '''b Improved Repair Kit Damage ' This skill increases the amount of damage the repair kit does to enemy soldiers, vehicles and objective assets. 'c Mine Deploy Speed ' This skill reduces the amount of time it takes to deploy anti-personnel and anti-tank mines. 'd Advanced Electronics ' This skill decreases the amount of time it takes to take control of battlefield electronics-based objectives. 'e Advanced Explosives ' This skill decreases the amount of time it takes to arm and disarm explosives '''Athleticism 'a Increased Endurance ' This skill increases the amount of time a soldier can sprint before getting tired. 'b Improved Sprint Recovery ' This skill increases the speed at which a soldier regains his ability to sprint. 'c Advanced Paratrooper ' This skill increases the amount of control a paratrooper has over his parachute. 'd Increased Launcher Move Speed ' This skill increases the top speed a soldier moves and aims holding a rocket launcher. 'e Improved Sprint Speed ' This skill increases the top speed a soldier moves while sprinting. 'f Increased Move Speed ' This skill increases the top speed a soldier moves normally. Vehicles 'a Increased Vehicle Speed ' This skill increases the top speed of a vehicle the soldier is driving. 'b Vehicle Mine Resistance ' This skill decreases the amount of damage a vehicle the soldier is driving takes from enemy anti-vehicle mines. 'c Improved Smoke Screen Rate ' This skill reduces the amount of time between smoke screens activated by the driver of a vehicle. 'd Increased Vehicle Impact Damage ' This skill increases the amont of damage inflicted on enemy soldiers when impacted by the driver's vehicle. 'e Improved Turret Cooldown ' This skill reduces the time it takes for the soldier's turret weapon to cool down after it has overheated. 'f Improved Vehicle Awareness ' The first rank of this skill makes the mini-map visible while a soldier is manning a vehicle or bunker turret. The second rank of this skill adds base Acoustic Locator functionality to the soldier manning a vehicle turret. The second rank of this skill adds base Motion Tracker functionality to the soldier manning a vehicle turret. Resistances 'a Extended Bleed out ' This skill increases the time a soldier can remain incapacitated before he bleeds out. 'b Impact Damage Resistance ' This skill reduces the amount of damage sustained by falls or collisions. 'c Flashbang Resistance ' This skill decreases duration a soldier is affected by flashbang grenades. 'd Chemical Damage Resistance ' This skill decreases the amount of damage inflicted by chemical weapons, like poison gas grenades. 'e Explosive Damage Resistance ' This skill decreases the amount of damage inflicted by an explosive force. 'f Increased Health ' This skill increases the soldier's base health.